


A Changed Destiny

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Destiny Rewritten [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets someone in the night that would forever alter his life, his future, his very destiny. Along with forever changing both the wizard world and the world of the Volturi</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Changed Destiny

Everything changed the moment a little boy was caught outside wondering around in the night by a vampire, a vampire that was so starved that he ignored his instinct screaming at him and bite. Only to be sent flying half a mile away after he bite the boy. The vampire knew that he had done something horrific as the moment he had bite the boy his venom had entered him but he had not killed the boy. Meaning that he had just created a child vampire, the greatest crime any vampire could make. The vampire did the only thing he could think of doing and began to hunt for the boy so he could kill him before he turned. The vampire fed then he began to hunt for him, unaware as he passed the very house the boy had managed to get to before the venom managed to consume him. 

Or rather something inside the boy managed to get him to safety, for the Horcrux inside of the boy came awake the moment its vessel was in danger. Yes, a Horcrux for the boy was Hayden James Potter. Known by many as Harry, known by all as the Boy Who Lived. And the Horcrux within him was once known as Tom Riddle, was still known as He Who Must Not be Named, You Know Who and Lord Voldemort. The Horcrux was part of Tom's soul that had lodged itself in Harry after Tom tried to kill Harry and it had remained dormaint inside Harry thanks to Lily's sacrifice but the moment that Harry began to die, the Horcrux had intervened to protect itself and the vessel that housed it. The horcrux knew that it was about to become a vampire and did not like it but could do nothing to change it. Life mattered more, even if that life was that of a half breed mutt.

So the horcrux got the in pain Harry into the cupboard and then used Harry's developing magical core and put up a ward around the cupboard so none could enter. Then it once again allowed Harry to have control of his own body as they both burned. The next three days was not easy for either boy or Horcrux but eventually it ended and they emerged from the cupboard quiet different from how they had entered it. Not just because they were now a vampire but because they were now more one then they had ever been before but they did not dwell for they were hungry and there was three perfect meals waiting for them.

Once Harry was done feeding on the Dursleys, he was actually able to focus and he realized that there was now someone else inside of him. Ironically that worried him far more then the fact that he had just killed the Dursleys and drank their blood.

"Who are you?"

"I..am you now. To an extent...I was someone else but now we are one and I can no longer be separated from you."

"What...What does that mean?"

"It means that I shall not let anything happen to you. What happens to you happens to me. So you have nothing to fear from me, Potter."

"Its Harry.. You ...Tell me your name."

"I am Lord...Call me Tom." The Horcrux would never really be able to answer why it had said that, why it had told Harry the name he so detested.

"Tom.. So your a boy."

"Of course I am.. No I'm a man. You are a boy. Your only five....Merlin, your only five. Those half breeds are supposed to be forbidden to turn children..By their own laws and by the treaty's with the wizards.. Whoever that vampire is, he will be hunted by our kind and his." Not to mention the fact that it was forbidden to turn a wizard or witch against their will. When a magical being was turned their lost their magic so there was rarely someone that willing was turned as no true witch or wizard would ever want to be a vampire. Not even he wanted immortality enough to sacrifice his magic. Though Tom was quite relived to realize that Harry still had his magic so he wasn't trapped in a vessel that was both half breed and squib. That would be to much for Tom to handle, even with his oddly calm emotions right now.

"Wizards....Magic doesn't exist."

"Says who."

"Uncle Vernon." Tom scoffed at Harry 

"Well your Uncle just got killed by a Wizard Vampire so I think he got proven wrong, wouldn't you say." Harry could practically hear the smirk in Tom's voice.

"I guess...Tom...What will we do now? I just killed my family."

"You don't need them, Harry. You only need me. I will take care of you. Anything that touches you again will face my wrath and my power as Lord Voldemort." Tom was going to continue describing what he would do to anyone that touched his vessel when he felt it. The wards that surrounded the house had just fallen, which meant that Harry and himself was no longer protected. This place was not only muggle and filthy but was no longer safe either. Tom cursed inside his...inside Harry's head. "I need to take  
over your body, Potter. Don't.. worry."

Tom tried to think of where to go even as he prepared to Apparate in the extremely underage body while hoping he wasn't about to splinch his Vessel. It was only when he heard others Apparating in that he panicked and just Apparated with no clear destination in mind. Extremely foolish but all he though was to safety, Tom's version of safety rather then anyone elses. Which meant to power. To dark power. Accidentally sending him to the most powerful dark person around save for Tom's own bodiles soul which could not protect either of them. The moment Tom was oriented from the Apparition he looked around even as he felt Harry starting to gain more control again as the boys natural defenses began to fight against the possession. Tom shivered at the feel of where he had sent them even as he felt himself being pushed under and all he could do was hope they were safe. As he was to weak to fight Harry.

Harry looked around at the place Tom had brought them and wished he was anywhere else as it was dark, dank and disgusting. Even his cupboard was better then this place though at least this place was larger. Harry was startled and was scared when suddenly a voice sounded behind him.

"Well, hello there. I haven't had visitors in an awfully long time and I can quite say I've never had one quite as young as you." Harry turned startled to see and old man behind him and Harry knew on a subconscious level that the language the man was speaking was not English and he should thus not be able to understand it, he could. The man startled himself at seeing the red eyes. "Impossible." He looked at the boy in front of him, the eyes, the skin, the fast movement and knew that it was true but.." "You Apparated...You can't be a vampire...Though how you Apparated in here in the first place is another thing.." He could practically feel the power in the boy but still the Anti-Apparition wards had been designed by himself back when this had been his base as opposed to his prison. None should be able to Apparate in here, let alone someone that was a vampire and thus should not be able to Apparate at all.

"Excuse me, sir. Where are we?"

"We're in Nurmengard...Don't you know that, child?" To Apparate one had to be able to picture where they were going perfectly or they would be splinched. There was no way to Apparate without knowing where they were going.

"No...We just wanted safety."

"We."

"I." Tom hissed at him weakly not to speak of him." Who are you."

"I..I child am Gellert Grindleward." Gellert watched the boy closely and say no recognize what so ever and knew that the boy was muggleborn. Gellert was amazed by this miggleborn vampire who was yet a wizard. It had been decades since he had any form of entertainment but Gellert knew that even at the height of his power this boy would have intrigued and entertained him. Mysteries had always enthralled Gellert to the point of all else and this mystery...Well, there had never been a greater mystery then this. A vampire that still possessed his magic. It should be impossible as magic was a living thing and no vampire was living. The fact that the boy had power enough to Apparate through Nurmengard wards and without knowing where he was going was beyond mysteries. It was practically godly.

While Gellert thought this, within Harry's body Tom was panicking at the fact that he had in fact brought his vessel into the hands of the former Dark Lord and now he was to weak to take control again and get them out of there. Harry could feel Tom's fear which he found odd as it was within him but it wasn't his and looking at Gellert he didn't feel fear. He felt trust which was odd as he never trusted anyone, especially not adults who had never done anything but abuse or ignore him. But this man, this Gellert felt trustworthy to Harry so he ignored Tom and approached Gellert.

"Will you help me?"

Gellert looked at the boy and knew outside of the mystery the boy represented, he oddly enough wanted to help him. Wanted to insure that nothing would happen to him, his very magic screamed to help him in fact. For the first time in his life Gellert wanted to insure someone else's well-being and happiness over his won. It was an odd feeling for the Dark Lord to have but it was not one he could actually do. "I am sorry, child. I cannot. I am imprisoned here."

"What does that mean?"

"I cannot leave here." Gellert taped on the bars separating them.

"But...I want you to come with me." Harry felt something surge out of him and then the bars were gone and Gellert was gaping at him from outside and Tom was gaping at him in his mind. Harry watched as Gellert cautiously left his cell for the first time in decades then alarms started to sound and Harry whimpered in fear. With his new hearing the noise was very loud and rather scary as he did not know what it meant but he knew it didn't mean anything good. After everything that had happened to him in the last few days, it was all beginning to overwhelm him. Harry may have changed but he was just a five year old boy. Gellert instinctively gathered Harry to him, not caring about the fact that the boy was a vampire or that he was a Dark Lord and should not be showing such care of anyone.

"Its okay, Harry...Do you think you can App...You can do what you did to get here." Gellert didn't know if the boy would be able to side Apparate someone but Gellert would not leave the boy alone. The very thought of the boy leaving him was horrific and wrong.

"I...don't know.. I didn't.."

Accidental magic. The boy had Apparated with accidental magic. Gellert stared at him in amazement for a moment before the alarms reminded him that any moment the guards would be there, he would be put back in his cell and more importantly the boy would be taken from him. And nothing in Gellert would allow for that to happen. Even if he spent centuries in this cage he wouldn't mind as long as the boy was with him. Not that he would allow the boy to be caged but he also wouldn't allow him to be taken from him. How to get them both out though was another matter as while Gellert had gotten out of his cage, he was still within the wards and there was still guards coming. And he did not have his wand. The Elder Wand would be able to help him but he could think of that right now for he had to plan.

Meanwhile Tom had become alerted to the danger his vessel was in and reacted as best he could by showing Harry how to Apparate as he was still to weak to manage it himself. Weakly telling him, "Just leave him and do it." Harry's violently negative reaction was unexpected.

"No. I wont."

"Won't what." Gellert looked at the boy, he really should find out his name.

"Wont leave you."

"You don't have to, I won't leave you either.. I just have to think how to get us out of here. It will be alright."

Tom tried desperately to persuade Harry to leave but nothing he did got through to the boy and while he tried to make him, he couldn't. The last few days had used up his energy and he could not force his will upon the boy so finally Tom just gave in and showed Harry how to side-Apparate. Secretly hoping that Harry would not have the energy or skill not to simply splinch the former Dark Lord and thus end his miserable existence and protect his vessel from whatever Grindleward would do to him. Harry grabbed Gellert to him and did just that, taking them both from that scary place with the loud and threatening noise.

Gellert let out a startled shout as he felt his essence being squeezed into Apparating but could do nothing about it as the boy's magic took him away.


End file.
